1. Field of the Invention
This application is concerned with aqueous PVC dispersion coating formulations stabilized against heat degradation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending application Ser. No. 782,201, filed Mar. 28, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,905 there is disclosed an aqueous solution of water-dilutable resin, solubilized with ammonia or an amine, into which is dispersed PVC. This dispersion can be admixed with an aminoplast, applied to a substrate, and heat cured. It has been found, however, that as a result of heat curing at elevated temperatures (375.degree.-750.degree. F.) the film becomes badly discolored and film properties are relatively poor.
It is the discovery of this invention that such heat discoloration can be prevented by incorporating into the PVC dispersion formulation a small amount of an iron carboxylate.